Many different combinations of toothbrushes, toothpaste dispensers, and dental filament dispensers have been designed but all of these devices are very complicated and expensive to manufacture. For example, reference is made to the Boulicault U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,468,732 and 2,468,733 both of which are combination toothbrush, dentifrice and dental filament dispensers, the dentifrice being in the form of a solid stick. In both of these devices, the construction is expensive. Further, the dental filament dispenser construction makes it difficult to grasp the end of the filament without completely dismantling the filament housing from the unit or leaving the end of the filament in the open at all times. It also is almost impossible for the dental filament dispensers to be carried in a pocket or container such as a toiletries kit or a lady's purse. In addition, the filament dispensers have a cut-off element on the outside of the unit, thus leaving the possibility of the element catching on fabric of clothing or on the inside of a container in which the unit is carried.
The prior art units known by me also have no way of completely removing the dental filament dispenser and using it as a self-contained unit that can stand alone as a dispenser and be carried by the user or in the alternative, connected to the toothbrush.
The prior art Units also are made of a number of expensive parts that have to be separately manufactured and assembled which contributes to the overall high cost of the unit.